User talk:Lady Celandine
Hi Lady Celandine, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:18, 11 April 2009 Hi! Hello, Lady Celandine! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you like it here! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) 'Ellow poppet Hi, how u doin. Me is doin fine. I'm kinda board though. =[ I don't like being board. But u know what I do like??? I like sugar. I want sugar. See you later. MERLOCK Hello Hi welcome to the redwall wiki! If your looking for some good reading I have a fan fic called Elmtails tail. There is a link to it on my user page. I hope you like it here, at the redwall wiki!--Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 18:49, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome, Lady Celandine the Brave! I hope you enjoy the wiki! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) You're welcome :) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Ahhh I see you like Tagg quest Do you know about User blog:Shieldmaiden/Martin the Warrior II: Return to Noonvale? Yes, Celandine is a main character. ;) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) GTG, or I'd update Tagg Quest. Hey Happy Easter! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki, matey! The name's Arrowtail. If you need any help with anything then ask me, and if I can't answer your questions I'll direct you to someone you can! The best person for fan fics is Shieldmaiden (as you have probably figured out :) ), Sambrooke can help you with your sig and he's awesome at drawing, and Hollyfire is a great person to ask questions about the general wiki! Have Fun! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Heya! Nice to meet ya! Hope you enjoy your time on the wiki!!! REDWAAAALLLLL!!!! Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 16:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. If you want an illustration, I'm always here. You can also read my fanfics, Avenger Tubistia or Fren's Quest,too, if you like ;) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle I'll probably finish it by tomorrow or the day after. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, finally got unlazy enough to finish User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hope you liked it. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC)